


I can go! Right?

by PrincessJellyfish22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mama! Yuuri, My writing will get better I promise, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sweet, actually over protective, daddyforov, idk what else to tag so enjoy, protective, tags will update, yuri is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJellyfish22/pseuds/PrincessJellyfish22
Summary: Yuri is growing up and wanting to date, but not if daddyforov has anything to say about it. But never fear, Mama! Yuuri to the rescue.Aka the fic where Yuri wants to start dating. But Victor doesn’t understand what’s the rush to grow up? But Yuuri is wonder mom and always has Yuris back.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri padded quietly into the kitchen, fuzzy white socks keeping his feet warm in this Russian winter, where his Mama was chopping vegetables get ready to finish up dinner. 

 

Yuri took a deep breath, trying to calm down and steel his nerves. He felt butterflies and nervousness eating away at his stomach. 

 

“ _ Mama will understand. _ ” He thinks to himself. His mama has always been in his corner. He knows he can trust him. 

 

So with all the courage he can gather, Yuri clears his throat, voice cracking he says, “Mama, do you have a sec?” 

 

Yuuri looks up from his work, warm smile growing across his face because he always has time for his baby boy. Even though Yuri insists that being 16 means he’s not a baby anymore. 

 

“Of course love, I’m just about to done. I made your favorite.” He said with a smile. 

 

Upon hearing the news of his favorite food being made Yuri knew he made the right choice to speak to his mama first. Although he’d never say it out loud Yuri also really loved his Papa. His papa was strong and safe. But his mama was warm and loving, and that’s what he needed right now. 

 

Yuri loved that he could talk to his parents about anything. They’d always reassured him how they’d always be there for him. With that thought in mind Yuri spoke up again. 

“Mama… I-I have something to tell you… mmm.. or ask you… I’m not really sure but it’s something I need to say.”

 

Yuuri looked at his son clearly looking uncomfortable standing at the doorway , a million thoughts went through his head. But before he spirals into a vat of anxiety he decides to listen to what his son has to say. 

 

“Ok Yura, lets go sit in the living room.”

 

Yuri trailed close behind him. Fidgeting with his fingers trying to keep his thoughts clear and in order. As soon as they sat down facing each other but on opposite ends of the couch Yuuri spoke up. 

 

“What do you need to talk about? I’m a little worried. Are you ok?”

 

Yuri shot up waving his hands in front of him. 

“Mama it’s nothing like that. I’m ok. I’m not hurt or in any trouble. And it’s not bad news…. I don’t think….” he trailed off. 

 

Yuuri just sat quietly looking at his son, waiting for him to go on. 

 

“Mmm… it’s about Beka.. and me…..” 

 

Yuuri felt a hitch in his stomach. He had a feeling of where this conversation was going. He knew Yuri and Otabek were best friends. They have been since they were kids. And really Otabek was Yuri's only friend. So he really wasn’t surprised that his son had started having feels for the other boy. Yuuri noticed how Yuri would smile every time his phone buzzed, or the quiet laughter he would try to hide when he would be Skyping in his room. Or how his head would perk up at the mention of the Kazakhstan boys name. And even how he eyes got all fluffy when they would gather to watch the boys performance on tv or in person. Yuuri figured one day his son would start growing up and maturing. He just hoped he had a little more time. Yuuri was pulled out of his train of thought by Yuri’s voice trying to call for him. 

 

“Mama.. Mama.. are you listening?”

 

“Yes Yura, I’m listening. Go on.”

Yuri scrunched his eyebrows and took a deep breath. “ _ Here goes nothing.”  _

 

“Mama… I think that I like Beka. Like more then just my best friend…” Yuri said quietly. Not really sure if anyone would hear what he just said. 

 

Yuri looked down at his hands and kept going. 

“The reason I’m telling you is because Beka is coming to St. Petersburg to train while his coach recovers. And he….. he asked me out.. on a date..” 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. Trying to keep his voice steady and in control. 

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“I told him that I would talk to you first. So I am.” 

 

“Yura I’m very happy to hear what you have to say. And I think Otabek is a good boy and lucky to have you. But I think this is a conversation we need to have with your papa. This is a big step for all of us. But don’t worry I’m sure everything will be fine. Ok?” 

 

Yuuri smiled warmly at his son and held his arms open. 

 

“Ok mama.”

 

-——————————————————————

 

Yuri waited nervously in his room. Unable to sit still just going over and over in his mind how he’s doomed to be alone forever. If his papa had it his way Yuri would never leave the house. He’d join the convent and remain hidden away from everyone’s eyes. 

 

To say that his Papa, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, was overprotective was the understatement of the century. Victor never let him do anything or go anywhere without a play by play of how the night was going to go until he was safely back into his home. 

 

All his precautions and rules made it hard for Yuri to have a social life outside of skating and his parents. He loved both but sometimes he needed to try other things and meet different people. He knew his papa meant well and just wanted his to be safe and happy. And right now the thing that makes him the most happy is Beka. But the thing that make his papa go into overdrive is the idea of his one and only son being whisked away by a mysterious person and leaving his parents in the dust. 

 

This was going to be hard. Trying to convince his papa that everything was going to be fine and he could never forget about them. Or that Beka would even try something like that because he knew how much Yuri’s family meant to him. 

 

Yuri sucked in a sharp breath as he heard the front door open and Victors sing-song voice announcing he was home and asking where his “ _ loves _ ” were hiding. Yuuri answering he was feeding Makka and that Yuri was upstairs. 

 

Yuri crept down the stairs catching a glimpse of Victor looking through the mail. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the floor squeezed. Victor turned around and saw his son trying to sneak past him. Victor put the mail down and threw his hands up. 

 

“Yuraaaaaa!” Victor yelled as he flung himself to his son. Arms wrapping around his head squishing

him to his body and peppering his hair and face with kisses. 

 

Yuri braced himself, he knew this was coming. It happened everytime Victor came home from ANYTHING. “Ok Papa enough, you're pulling my hair” he said as he was pushing Victor off himself. 

 

“Yura…. my heart….. how can you be so cruel.” He sighed dramatically clutching onto his shirt over his heart. Yuri rolled his eyes and yelled towards where Yuuri was. 

 

“Mama! I can’t believe you married this oaf.” Yuuri peered through the doorway. Smiling and laughing quietly to himself. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed a chastised kiss to his husbands lips. Earning a loud groan from their son. 

 

“Yuuri!! My love. Your always here when I need you.” Victor said. Yuri again just rolled his eyes. 16 years of living with this man and he still couldn’t believe this was his papa. 

 

Yuuri lead them to the table where dinner was set up. They sat at the table and ate. Talking about their days and how their training schedule was going to change. 

 

As dinner was coming to an end Yuri was getting more and more anxious about speaking with Victor. They all took their time cleaning up and helping Yuuri with the nightly chores. Afterwards they all settled in the living room. Yuri hung his legs over the love seat as his parents sat with each other on the couch. After a few moments of looking through Netflix for something to watch Yuuri sat up and turned to Victor. The butterflies returning to his stomach as he caught Yuuri’s eye. Giving him a small nod. 

 

“Vitya.” Yuuri said as he sat up properly, looking at  Victor. “Yura has something he would like to talk to us about.”

 

Victor smiled and turned to Yuri, “Ok, what do you want to talk about?”

 

Yuri took a deep breath. “ _ It’s now or never _ ” 

 

“Mmm.. Papa I wanted to ask you something. But please don’t get mad.” He said quietly. 

 

Victor tensed up a bit. Scrunching his eyebrows together. Thinking to himself this must be serious if Yuri is talking to him directly. Normally he would hear about what’s going with his son through Yuuri after they’ve settled down together. 

 

“Don’t worry Yura, just tell me what’s on your mind.” He said softly, not wanting his son to waver. 

 

“Well I told Mama earlier but he said we should talk about this together. But…. I want to….. to know if it’s ok if I can…… go on a date.” Yuri whispered the last part. Hoping Victor heard so he wouldn’t have to say it again. 

 

Yuuri could feel Victor tensing up under his hands. Yuuri began running his fingers gently up and down his arm to calm him down. This was important for Yuri and he didn’t want his husbands over protectiveness clouding his judgement before Yuri could finish what he was saying. 

 

Victor took the hint and took a deep breath, feeling something tighten in the pit of his stomach at his sons request. After calming down he spoke. 

 

“And what brought this on?” 

 

“Well I got asked out yesterday, but they told me I should ask you first.” 

 

Victor look at his husband searching his face for something, he didn’t know just yet. Yuuri gave him a small nod. Victor sat up, putting his elbows on his knees and turning back to Yuri. 

 

“And who is this person?”  _ Who’s trying to steal my baby from me _ . He thought to himself. 

 

Yuri fidgeted slightly, rubbing his fuzzy covered feet over one another. Yuri took another deep breath. “It’s Beka….. he’s going to be here in a few days to train with Yakov for a while since his coach got injured.” He stated. Trying to answer all of Victors questions before they could be asked. 

 

A moment of silence passed while Victor mulled over the conversation they were having. - “ _ no no no no.. this isn’t happening. Yuri’s a baby, MY baby…. he can’t date not now not ever! How could Yuuri think this was a conversation I want have? Can’t he see how small and innocent Yura is? He still sleeps with a stuffed tiger for crying out loud! He still uses guards when bowling and cries when Scar kills Mufasa! No actually more like HELL NO! He’s too young. _ ” Victor took a deep breath and looked Yuri dead on. 

 

“Yura, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no. Your still young. You have your whole life ahead of you to date. You don’t need to be worrying about boyfriends. You should be worried about school and working hard on your skating and having fun with your friends or fretting about convincing us to buy you video games and junk food.” He said. 

 

Victor could see Yuri’s face slightly contorting and his eyes welling up with tears. It broke his heart to see his son upset from his words. But what was he supposed to do? 

 

Yuuri could see this wasn’t going how Yurio had hoped, he could see tear forming in his sons eyes and even though he also felt Yuri could wait a little longer, he knew how much he wanted this and how much he liked Otabek. He got Victors attention and gave Yuri a small wink before he spoke. 

 

“Vitya, I think we should let Yurio go. It’s just one date, and we both know Otabek. He’s a good boy and I trust he’ll take care of our Yura. I know you have good reasons for Yurio to wait, but he’s growing up no matter how much we don’t like it, and he needs to know we trust him. And we need to trust we raised a good boy. That he can take care of himself and come to us with things like this.” 

 

Yuri smiled at Yuuri, tears freely rolling down his cheeks thankful for his mama. He always had his back. 

 

Yuri got up and sat next to Victor, knees touching. His grabbed his hand. Giving it a small squeeze and spoke again. 

 

“Please Papa, I really like Beka. He makes me happy. He always listens to me when we talk and cheers for me during competitions, encourages me to try new things. And he…. tells me that I’m handsome. Everyone else says I’m pretty or beautiful or cute, but he’s the only one says handsome. And I just really want to go. Please can I go?” Yuri said between sobs. Hoping he and Yuuri had gotten through. 

 

Victor could feel his resolve crumbling at his sons weeping pleas and Yuuri’s statement. 

 

Yuuri could see all his husband needed was one more push, “Vitya, I say we let him go, but before anybody leaves anywhere, why don’t we invite Otabek over for dinner speak with him. You can voice your concerns and we can lay down some ground rules. That way we all get what we want.” 

 

“Yes Mama! That’s a great idea. You guys already know him and I know he’ll answer all your questions.” Yuri said excitedly looking between both of his parents. 

 

Victor slumped against the couch and let out a deep sigh. He squeezed Yuris hand and groaned, “Fine, first we’ll see how dinner goes and then I’ll let you know.” 

 

It wasn’t exactly the answer Yuri was hoping for, but it was a step in the right direction. He was excited either way. He flung himself on Victor peppered his face with kisses saying thank yo, just as Victor had done earlier, then did the same to Yuuri. 

 

“Ok, I’ll go let home know!” Yuri bound up the stairway with the biggest smile plastered to his face. He couldn’t wait for these next few days to pass. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a ton of mistakes and it might not flow well, but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The  day for Otabek to come over for dinner had come. Yuri woke up feeling excited and nervous.  _ Bekas coming Bekas coming Bekas coming _ , was the only thing that ran through his mind as he started his day. 

 

And what a day it was. Starting with Yuuri badgering him to clean his room. 

 

“Do you really want him to know you sleep with dirty week old underwear hanging not even 10 inches from your face?” Yuuri motioned towards his bed frame while scrunching his face. 

 

Yuuri always knew what to say in order to get things done. 

 

With a heavy sigh and dramatic eye roll, Yuri began cleaning his room out. 

 

A few hours later, two overstuffed laundry hampers, a trash bag, and a very disgruntled Potya. Yuri emerged from his room, feeling proud at the work he’d done, knowing that his Mama would be proud. 

 

The elated feeling didn’t last for long, as he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. His “messy bun” had truly turned into a messy bun, hanging low by his neck and off to the side. His face was sporting sheen that definitely wasn’t his  _ radiating beauty _ as his mama said as he walked by.

 

As he was moving his hands up to his face to wipe it off, he caught a faint whiff of onion, no that couldn’t be right, it was a thick heavy smell something he would often smell after practice. Then it dawned on him, it was body odor. Gross, disgusting, total date cancelling body odor. 

 

Yuri was grateful to have his own bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into the warm water, scrubbing himself raw. It was the only way to make sure he smelled like a normal human being. 

 

As he was finishing with washing the conditioner from his hair, Yuri spotted his razor. He had only used it once just to see what all the fuss was about, after Mila came into practice one day telling everyone to feel her legs and talking about how weird it was to have her pants rub on them. During his break, Yuri had suck off to the were her bag was and stole one of her razors. He went straight to his room to shower and took it in with him. It was hard at first, finding the right amount of pressure to use. And it took forever. But as soon as he was done, his legs had briefly grazed each other. And he began to understand why Mila was excited over how they felt. 

 

But his curiosity and excitement had gone to far. Looking down at the rest of his body, and seeing his tufts of hair, he figured if his legs felt like soft pillows, what would everything else feel like? And he got to work. Almost an hour and a half later Yuri emerged from his bathroom feeling like a new man or more accurately boy, seeing as he looked again like he did when he was eight. But that excitement wore off only days later as he began itch, all the time. At home, on the bus, in the store, and worst of all at practice. Everytime he thought he had a chance to relieve himself of his burning desire to rip his skin off. He would hear a snicker or whispers. 

 

Finally fed up with all the ogling Yuuri yelled, “So what I’m a guy! And we need to re-adjust!”

 

Later on at home, Victor had gone into his room and said, “You know if you keep up with it everyday you wouldn’t need to  _ re-adjust _ ” he left his son with his jaw hitting the ground and his face a red as a tomato. 

 

Yuri shivered at the memory of having his papa know what he’d done and grateful that his mama was oblivious to those kinds of things, always telling him that he’s perfect the way he is and he shouldn’t feel like he has to change himself for any reason at all. 

 

But what the heck, he a little older and wiser now. He could handle a little itch as long as he kept up with it. So yet again he got to work. 

 

Feeling good about himself, Yuri returned to his room to get dressed. He wore his coolest and most flattering lounge clothes. Which consisted of black baggy sweatpants that cinched at his waist and ankles, dark grey long sleeved crew neck that could just barely be called a crop top. It was honestly his favorite top because it had a small patch on the top left hand side of a roaring tiger, and his old skool cheetah print vans. Yuri braided his hair into two dutch braids, pulling and tugging to make his hair look messy but cool and having loose strands frame his face. And last but not least, just a light coat of mascara to really make his eyes pop. 

 

Yuri remembered the first time he and Beka met, Beka had told him he had the eyes of a soldier. So anytime the spoke face to face. Yuri would make sure he eyes always stood out. And he was thankful he took after Victor and had ridiculously long eyelashes. 

 

He checked himself out in his floor length mirror, admiring what the sweatpants did for his backside.  _ Skaters really do have the best butts _ . 

 

Yuuri walked by to check on his son, catching him looking at himself. He knocked gently on the door, as to not spook the boy. 

 

“Wow Yurio, you look really nice.” 

 

“Thanks Mama, you thinks so? This isn’t too much right? I can change.” Yuri walked over to his closet and began rifling through his clothes muttering about longer sweaters and different colored pants. 

 

“Yurio, no, hey Yuri!” Yuuri walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Pulling him away from the closet to get his attention. 

 

“Don’t worry about it love. You look just fine. I’m sure Otabek won’t care what your wearing. He’s not that type of person, right?” He asked knowingly. 

 

“Yes mama, your right. I just want dinner to go well. I really like him mama. But I know papa is going to do something or say something to screw it up and then it won’t even matter if he says  _ yes  _ or  _ no _ because Beka won’t want anything to do with me.” Yuri let out a huff as he sank onto his bed. 

 

“Look I won’t let that happen. You father is dramatic and to be honest he’s just as nervous as you are. Your our baby and it’s just harder for him to accept that you won’t need us…. need him all the time.” Yuuri tucked a loose hair behind Yuri's ear and ran his hand down his cheek. 

 

Yuri grabbed on to his mama hand and held it tight. “I know. And thanks for doing this for me.” He gave Yuuri a small smile. 

 

“Anything for you love.” Yuuri pecked his for head and began heading out of his room. “Come down soon, Otabek should be here any minute now.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit.” 

 

After a final check, Yuri made his way down. He found Victor sitting in the living room, nursing his drink while mindlessly watching the t.v. While Yuuri was checking on the food. Making sure everything was in order. 

 

Yuri could feel his heart racing as he heard a knock on the door. He ran to open it,  _ oh my god are my palms sweating?,  _ he wiped his hands down the sides on his clothes and took a deep breath,  _ think cool _ . 

 

The door opened slowly, Yuri thought he heard a small gasp. Otabek smiled as he saw Yuri on the other side. Unable to contain himself, Yuri stepped forward and wrapped himself around Otabek.

 

_ What the hell am I doing? Damn he smells really good. Agh don’t be weird… Holy hell he has muscles, they’re so much bigger than mine. I’m sure he could lift me with no problem. We could be eye to eye, instead of eye to lip. Mhm he has nice lips. They’re probably warm and soft….. Probably feel nice…. On my…. Agh damn hormones. Freaking let go already. _

 

It felt like forever that they were standing in the doorway. Only realizing it was mere seconds as Yuuri appeared behind his son clearing his throat. 

 

“Well let him in Yurio, it’s cold out there.”

 

“Right.. Sorry. Come in.”

 

“You can take your shoes off and have a seat in the living room. Victor and I are going to set the table and we’ll give you a call.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Otabek held out his hand, passing along a small bag, with what looked like homemade baklava.  __

 

_ Damn he’s sooo cool! _

 

“Oh thank you, you didn’t have too.”

 

“It’s not a problem. My mother said showing up empty handed to a home your hoping to frequent is illmanared.” 

 

Both Yuris’ blushed at his straightforward statement. 

 

“Beka, let’s go sit down.”

 

Yuri led Otabek over to the couch, introducing him to Potya and Makkachin, speaking animatedly about his love for cats, as Victor watched on from behind the kitchen wall. 

 

“Vitya, look what he brought us. Baklava! Your favorite.” Yuuri’s grin spread from ear to ear. 

 

_ First my son and now my husband. It must be those black holes in place of where his eyes should be.  _

 

“If your not going to go out there and great him, then come here and set the table. Stop being creepy and stop spying on them. They’re just talking.” 

 

“But Yuuuuuri, look at how close they’re sitting. There are like five different places he could have chosen to sit. Ahh now he put his hand in Yuri’s lap!” squealed Victor.

 

“Victor! Enough. Potya is sitting in Yurios lap. Look.” 

 

As they looked on, Otabek was picking up a content Potya from the younger boys lap. 

 

“Mhm.. fine.. Let’s just get this dinner over with.” Victor grumble. 

 

As the table was being set. Victore made it a point to have one place setting on each side of the table. It would be safe to assume Yuuri wasn’t amused by his ministrations.

 

Victor jumped a bit upon hearing his husband clearing his throat. He gave a sheepish smile and small shrug of his shoulder. 

 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and called for the younger boys while taking a seat. 

  
  
  


Dinner started off quietly, besides the quiet scraping of utensils on plates.

 

Yuuri was the first to speak. 

 

“So Otabek, Yurio tells us you DJ.. Have you been doing that for long?”

 

Otabek cleared his throat. “I picked it up when I was in secondary school. I try to focus on it whenever I have free time. But that isn’t often.”

 

“DJing.. Mhm.” Victor stated coldly. Yuuri shot him a warning glare.  “That’s an interesting hobby.” He continued. 

 

“Papa, Beka is amazing. He gets offers to play at different clubs and events.” Yuri stated proudly. 

 

Otabek smiled while eating his dinner. 

 

“Ha, clubs….. Did you hear that. Otabek frequents clubs, where there’s alcohol, dark corners, and people with no morals.” he stated while cocking his head to the side.

 

“Papa!”

 

“Sir, I understand your concerns. I don’t accept club offers often, when I do they’re ones that are close to home and I often have a family member accompanying me. I mostly get booked at outdoor events like festivals, carnivals, or birthday parties.” 

 

“Thats ok Otabek. I think it’s great you’ve found something that you enjoy.” 

 

Victor waved off his husbands statement. “Yes yes, that all wonderful. Do you go to school?”

 

“Not exactly. I take classes online do to skating and it’s ever changing schedule.”

 

“Ah so getting and education is not your priority… I see….” 

 

“I was able to graduate school early and in the top ten of my year. I’m taking online courses through my local university, majoring in business and communication. Although I love DJing, I would much rather work much rather understand the ropes of what it takes to keep the industry relevant and successful. I know a big part is to have artist that appeal to wide audience, but if the label isn’t successful in putting the artist out there, then huge profit is lost.”

 

_ Ah shit he’s super mature.  _

 

“That’s mostly the reason I accept offers at clubs. More often than not there’s a manager or scout on site, and if they like what I do I take that a opportunity to build relationships.”

 

Victor deflated into his seat, as Yuri shot him a  _ told you so _ stare. 

 

“Wow otabek, that's amazing. I had no idea you were so invested in your future.” 

 

Yuri beamed at his mama, appreciating the effort he was making. 

 

“Mama,” Yuri began. “Beka also has a drivers license.” 

 

Victor mumbled under his breather something resembling  _ woopty doo just like everyone else _ . To his delight it seemed no one else heard him. 

 

“What kind of car do you drive?” Victor asked. 

 

“Well I don’t have a car, I ride a motorcycle that my father and I built.”

 

The sudden clash of utensils caught everyone's attention. 

 

“WHAT! A MOTORCYCLE!” Victor screeched. 

 

“Papa!” - “Victor!” both Yu(u)ri’s yelled simlultanisly. 

 

Victor decided this was a great time to play deaf, and fully seated himself facing the now slightly terrified Kazh boy. 

 

“And were you planning on traipsing around with my baby on your death trap?” 

 

“Sir, I understand your concerns. I can assure you I’m a very responsible driver. I’ve never gotten a ticket or any other traffic violation…” He was cut off by Yuuri.

 

“Otabek, you don’t need to explain yourself.”

 

“But Yuuuuuri…” Victor whined.

“Not now Victor, we invited him over to get to know him better not to interrogate him,” Yuuri stated sturnly. 

 

Victor slumped back into his chair with a sheepish noise escaping. 

 

“Yurio..”

 

“Yes mama?”

 

“Why don’t you take Otabek upstairs and show him you room?”

 

“Ok.” he said looking between his parents as he and Otabek stood up and made their way upstairs. 

 

Halfway upstairs Victor yelled for them to keep the door open. 

 

Yuuri gave Victor a disapproving glare and began cleaning up the table. 

 

“Yuuri.. Love.. please say something.” Victor pleaded.

 

Yuuri sighed, “Look Vitya, I get it. I also don’t like the idea of Yuri dating or riding on the back of motorcycles but none of this is Otabeks’ fault.” 

 

Dishes clambered in the sink as Yuuri began rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher.

 

“Yuuri I know I know…”

 

“Then why are you treating him like he’s some immoral degenerate?”

 

“Love I’m sorry. This is all just happening really fast. I thought I’d have more time to..- I don’t know..- adjust? Accept? It feels like we just brought him home from the hospital and now he’s being whisked away by some tall, dark, handsome motorcyclist with an undercut.” The end of his statement came out with a choked sob. 

 

Yuuri was by his side in an instant, cradling his husband in his arms. Trying to comfort him. 

 

“I know love, and I feel the same way. But we have to find a better way to cope with these things. I don’t think attacking innocent teenagers is very healthy.” He said with a chuckle as he wiped a tear escaping his husbands eye. 

 

Victor leaned into Yuuri’s touch and placed a kiss into his palm. 

 

“Thank you for listening to me. I should go apologize to them.”

 

“Yes that’s a wonderful idea. But don’t leave just yet, I need some comforting too.” 

 

Yuuri wiggled his eyebrows and shot him a knowing smirk. Giggling Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s face and neck and pulled him into a deep but lazy kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This fic is SUPER self indulgent.


End file.
